Hipnotizando a Nii-san
by Kamen Rider Predator
Summary: Todo parecía ser un día normal para Naruto, hasta que su hermana menor y la mejor amiga de ella lo llamaron para que fuera a su habitación, sin saber en el enorme lió que se metió (Advertencia: Contiene Lolicon y casi Incesto)


Wassap a todos, Kamen Rider Predator les trae un Oneshot especial para el cumpleaños de Naruto –presento el autor que noto a su novia y asistente muy, pero muy sonrojada- que pasa amor, ¿Por qué estás tan rojita?

-E-Este… Predator-kun, me puedes explicar ¿Por qué se te ocurrió hacer este tipo de fic? –Pregunto Bastemon más que apenada- tu decías que a ti no te gusta…

-Lo sé, pero tenía que hacerlo. Me duele la cabeza de tantos raquetazos de parte de la Chucky, así que pensé que la única forma de que estemos en paz, es hacerle un fic de su tema favorito, el Incesto –explico el autor sintiendo escalofríos por decir la palabra "Incesto"-.

-Tiene sentido, pero Kamila-chan tiene gustos raro –dijo la Digimon apenada-.

-Como sea amor, espero que con esto se le quite la rabia que tiene en mi contra por una pequeña bromita –menciono Predator-.

-¿Dices que fue una pequeña broma el cambiar el tinte de cabello rojo de tu hermana por uno rosado? –Señalo la Digimon cruzándose de brazos- es una suerte que ella no te matara. Yo en su lugar si lo haría.

-Pero no lo harías porque que me quieres –dijo Predator a su novia- bueno, mejor empecemos con el Oneshot, ¡disfrútenlo!

* * *

Advertencia: Este Fic contiene Lolicon y casi Incesto, para que no le guste es mejor que no lo lean.

* * *

-Blah blah blah (Personajes hablando)

_-"Blah blah blah" _(Personajes pensando)

* * *

\- Hola a todos los lectores de esta página, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, soy un shinobi al servicio de la aldea de Konoha y esta es mi historia -se presentó un joven rubio de 20 años y que llevaba la vestimenta de Konoha- se preguntaran el por qué me dirijo a ustedes, pues esto tiene que ver con lo que me paso hace unos días atrás.

Al principio empezó por un tonto juego de parte de mi hermana menor y su amiga, pero de repente las cosas se salieron de control y paso algo que me avergüenzo en tan solo recordarlo -explico el rubio más que arrepentido mientras los lectores miraban raro y confundidos- lo que paso es que... bueno...l-lo que...etto -de pronto comenzó a ponerse muy rojo y nervioso- ... c-creo que lo mejor es que ustedes vean por sus propios ojos -sacando un control remoto para presionar un de los botones-.

Desde el cielo, un gigantesco televisor de alta televisión quedo sin romperse en frente de los lectores que ahora no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando mientras que Naruto aclaro un poco su garganta para hablar.

Lo que les voy a mostrar es un video de lo que pase hace días atrás, así que para todos los lectores se les pide apagar sus celulares y... ¡Hey! ¡Tú, el gordo de la derecha! -señalando a un sujeto obeso que se alarmo por la forma que lo señalaba Naruto- ¡No te hagas el inocente, ya te vi que tienes una cámara oculta en tu sombrero! -señalo el ojiazul a un sombrero de copa bastante grande y ridícula, y que se podía ver una lente de una cámara que sobresalía del sombrero- ¡Durante mi presencia no permitiré la piratería! ¡Seguridad, saquen a ese sujeto de mi vista! -de pronto dos enormes sujetos con trajes negros se llevaron al sujeto obeso que comenzó a patalear para que lo liberaran- Bien, como les decía antes de ser interrumpido -volviendo a aclarar su garganta- en este video verán lo que paso hace unos días atrás, en donde un día tranquilo se volvió mi mayor pesadilla. Rueden la película -ordeno el rubio para que las luces se apagaran y que dar inicio a la función-.

=Hipnotizando a Nii-san=

Era otro día tranquilo en la Mansión Namikaze, lugar en donde vive el hijo del fallecido Yondaime Hokage y heredero del clan, este chico era Naruto Namikaze. A sus 20 años de edad, el joven Namikaze logro muchos logros, todo un prodigio de su generación. Naruto vivía solo en la mansión de su familia desde que sus padres murieron al sellar al Kyūbi dentro de él, pero a pesar de eso tuvo una vida tranquila gracias al cuidado del Sandaime Hokage y su padrino.

Ahora mismo el joven Namikaze se dirigía a la habitación de su hermana menor, la cual le pidió que viniera para que le ayudara con algo especial. Una vez que llego, toco la puerta para luego entrar a la habitación en donde su hermana lo esperaba.

\- Voy a entrar, Moegi-chan -decía Naruto que entro a la habitación, dentro de ella había dos chicas sentadas en una gran cama-.

\- Muchas gracias por venir, Nii-san -decía una chica pelinaranja con una gran sonrisa y que poseía una figura bien desarrollada para su edad-.

\- Te demoraste demasiado en llegar, Baka -dijo la otra chica que se veía un poco molesta, tenía el cabello largo y de color negro y unos ojos color perlado-.

=Se detiene la película=

\- Antes que nada, les daré una breve información sobre estas chicas que están viendo en este instante -decía Naruto que apareció frente al televisor- primero les hablare de mi hermana menor, Moegi Namikaze de 13 años -sacando un plumón rojo para dibujar un circulo alrededor de la pelinaranja- ella es la hermana perfecta que cualquier hermano mayor desearía tener, es linda, amable, siempre te trata bien, te prepara deliciosas comidas y está a tu lado para apoyarte en las buenas y en las malas. Para resumirlo, es el tipo de hermana que desearía tener el autor de este fic -susurro a lo bajo para que los lectores lo escucharan-.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo real...

\- Maldito Naruto, porque tiene que contar esas cosas a los demás TT-TT -decía Kamen Rider Predator con grandes cataratas de lágrimas en sus ojos-.

De regreso al Fic...

\- Pero a pesar de eso, Moegi-chan no es mi hermana de sangre, yo la adopte 6 años después durante la invasión de Suna y Oto en los Exámenes Chūnin. Los padres biológicos de mi hermana murieron cuando su casa se derrumbó matándolos al instante, por suerte ella estaba a salvo en los refugios, cuando se enteró de que sus padres murieron, la pobre no paro de llorar. Un día la vi en la tumba de sus padres cuando fui a visitar la tumba de los míos, me acerque a su lado para calmarla y decirle que sus padres nunca la abandonarían ya que estarán cerca de ella cada vez que los recuerda. Gracias a mis palabras Moegi-chan pudo salir de su depresión y seguir adelante.

Con el tiempo Moegi-chan empezó a llamarme Nii-san y de pasar tiempo en mi mansión, gracias a eso he tenido compañía porque el lugar que me dejaron mis padres como herencia es enorme, con el tiempo hable con el Hokage para adoptarla y que sea parte de mi clan como mi hermana menor. Una vez que firme los papeles, Moegi-chan se volvió oficialmente mi hermana. -una vez que el rubio termino de hablar, los lectores se emocionaron por el relato- Ok, ahora pasemos... con ella -dijo con desprecio mientras señalaba a la pelinegra que acompañaba a su hermana- esta mocosa es Hanabi Hyūga, la mejor amiga de mi hermana.

Ambas se conocieron en el primer día en la academia, y desde entonces son muy unidas. Les confieso que esta mocosa me ha causado muchos problemas con su actitud de princesa engreída -de pronto el rubio les dibujo unos cuernos a la imagen de Hanabi- ¡les juro que con tan solo verla por unos segundos me dan ganas de matarla! ¡Todo el tiempo me llama Baka y me critica por todo lo que hago! -los lectores tenían una gota en su cabeza por como actuaba Naruto- ¡Me cuesta creer que mi dulce hermanita sea amiga de esa bruja en miniatura! ¡AAAAAHHHH LA ODIO! -gritaba a todo pulmón y se revolvía el cabello, eso causo que los lectores nuevamente lo vean como si estuviera loco, y eso lo pudo notar el ojiazul- eeeh, lo siento por la forma que me puse, mejor continuemos con la película.

=La película vuelve a rodar=

\- Lamento si te estamos interrumpiendo en algo importante, pero Hanabi quiere que lo ayudes con algo que acaba de aprender -decía Moegi con un leve sonrojo-.

Moegi ahora a sus 13 años había madurado bastante, pues dejo de peinarse con esas largas coletas peinadas hacia arriba, para ahora llevar otro estilo diferente. Tenía dos mechones largos castaños, mientras tenía dos coletas cortas detrás de su cabeza las cuales llegaban a la altura de sus hombros. Su ropa consiste en una camiseta blanca con un corazón rojo en el centro, esta camiseta deja libres el área de los hombros y brazos, dejando apreciar su desarrollado busto copa C, lleva una mini falda rosada que termina a la altura del muslo, mientras unas largas calcetas negras cubren sus piernas, mientras que su calzado son unas sandalias color lila (N/A: como las de Kushina)

\- Por supuesto que no, haré cualquier cosa que quiera su hermanita -dijo Naruto con su clásica sonrisa haciendo que la pelinaranja se ponga más roja de lo que estaba-.

\- Por la forma que le estás hablando, parece que quiere coquetear a tu propia hermana, Baka Hentai -dijo Hanabi con el ceño fruncido, eso hizo que el rubio fulmine a la Hyūga con una mirada asesina-.

=Nuevamente la película se detiene=

\- ¡Vieron eso! -señalaba el ojiazul más que furioso- ¡A eso me refería que esa Hyūga me saca de quicio con sus comentarios! ¡No puedo creer que ellas sean buenas amigas si son lo opuesto de cada una! -luego Naruto dibujo una aureola y las en la imagen de Moegi, mientras que en la imagen de Hanabi le dibujó un tridente con unos cuernos y cola de demonio- ¡Si las comparamos, mi hermanita es una dulce angelito y la bruja en miniatura es una demonio! ¡AAAHHHH, QUE LA PELICULA SIGA RODANDO!

=La película vuelve a rodar=

\- Me alegra volverte de nuevo, Chibi-Hyūga -saludo Naruto a su manera a Hanabi, cosa que siempre la molestaba- y se puede saber ¿para qué me llamaron?

\- ¡Es que Hanabi quiere demostrar sus nuevos poderes, y necesitamos que tú seas su voluntario para probarlo! -decía la muy animada pelinaranja que tomo la mano de su hermano para que se acercara a su amiga-.

\- ¿Nuevos poderes? ¿De qué hablando? -pregunto el rubio bastante confuso- _"¿No me digan que la bruja en miniatura aprendió a volar en su escoba mágica?" _-pensaba el rubio que se imaginó a Hanabi volar en una escoba, le causo mucha risa y se contuvo las ganar de reírse para no ofender a la amiga de su hermana- De acuerdo, no sé lo que estén tramando, pero quiero ver lo que van a hacer -menciono el ojiazul cruzándose de brazos-.

\- Lo único que tienes que hacer es sentarte en la cama y cerrar boca, Baka -ordeno la Hyūga haciendo que una vena punzante aparezca en la frente del rubio-.

\- _"Ya verás maldita bruja en miniatura... uno de estos días yo seré el que te cierre la boca de una vez" _-pensó Naruto que apretaba los puños- ok, lo haré -decía para luego sentarse en la cama de Moegi- listo, ¿y ahora qué sigue?

\- Bien, ahora quiero que pongas atención a mi talismán mágico -ordeno Hanabi que saco un objeto que traía consigo.

\- Chibi-Hyūga, eso no es un talismán mágico, es una moneda atada a una cuerda -señalaba el rubio al "talismán" de Hanabi-.

\- ¡C-Cierra la boca, solo haz caso a lo que te digo y ve mi talismán! -exigió la Hyūga -.

\- No entiendo para que me trajeron y el por qué quieren que vea esa tonta moneda -decía el rubio un poco disgustado- díganme de una vez que es lo que está pasando.

\- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Esto es Hipnotismo -explico Hanabi sencillamente-.

\- ¿Hipnotismo? -decía Naruto- ¡Oh vamos! No puede ser que creas esas tonterías a tu edad -menciono el decepcionado de Hanabi-.

\- ¡Claro que creo en eso! ¡El hipnotismo es el arte de controlar las mentes de las personas sin que ellos se den cuenta! -explico Hanabi- ¡Y yo, Hanabi Hyūga, tengo el poder para hipnotizar a cualquier shinobi! -finalizo ella con mucho orgullo-.

\- ¡Ella dice la verdad, Nii-san! ¡Hanabi uso sus poderes en mí y funciono! -menciono Moegi convencida por las nuevas habilidades de su amiga-.

\- _"Oh, ahora entiendo lo que está pasando" _-pensaba Naruto mientras una pequeña gota caía de su frente- _"Moegi-chan nunca fue buena en el Genjutsu. No me sorprendería que caiga fácil con un truco barato como lo del hipnotismo" _-luego se imaginó a su hermana siendo "hipnotizada" por su amiga- _"eso explica el por qué la bruja en miniatura tiene tanta confianza... incluso cambio su forma de vestir es distinta" _-el rubio miro detalladamente las vestimenta de Hanabi-.

Hanabi Hyūga es una chica de 12 años de edad, un año menor que su amiga, tenía cabello castaño atado en una coleta de caballo alta el cual llega a la altura de su espalda baja y está amarrado con un moño negro. Como cada miembro del Clan Hyūga, tiene los rasgos característicos de su clan, ojos blancos, arrogancia y piel color arena.

Llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca de botones, la cual estaba un poco abierta y dejaba ver un poco abierto dejando ver un poco de su escote copa B. Lleva una mini falda estilo colegiala en color rojo la cual llega a media pierna, unas largas calcetas negras a la altura de la rodilla junto a unas sandalias negras de tacón.

\- ¿Q-Que? ¿Por qué me miras así? -pregunto Hanabi incomoda por la forma que el rubio la miraba-.

\- ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a vestirte al estilo Gothic Lolita? -señalo el haciendo que Hanabi se sonroje levemente-.

\- ¡Eso no te incumbe, ahora cierra la boca y concéntrate en mi mone... quiero decir, en mi talismán! -ordeno la Hyūga que comenzó a mover su "talismán" de un lado a otro- Tienes sueño, mucho sueño. Tus parpados te pesan y comienzas a cansarte. Poco a poco estarás bajo mi control -decía ella tratando de hipnotizar a Naruto, lástima que no funcionaba-.

\- _"Si claro, esto bajo tu control" _-pensaba el rubio de forma sarcástica ante los intentos de la Hyūga, y eso comenzó a desesperar a Hanabi- _"tal vez pueda aprovechar y de divertirme un poco" _-en eso momento el rubio decidió seguir el juego y dejarse "hipnotizar" para fingir que bostezaba- q-que me pasa... ¿por qué me siento tan cansado? -pregunto el mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente-.

\- ¡Eso es Hanabi, lo estas logrando, ya casi lo tienes! -decía Moegi apoyando a su amiga-.

\- Ahora escucha mi voz, obedecerás todo lo que yo te ordene -ordeno la Hyūga al "hipnotizado" Naruto-.

\- Si... obedeceré...todo lo que...tu ordenes -respondió el actuando como si estuviera hipnotizado-.

Ante esa respuesta, Hanabi y Moegi juntaron sus manos y dar pequeños brincos de alegría.

\- ¡Si, lo logre, ahora Naruto Namikaze está bajo mi control! -decía la Hyūga que no dejaba de saltar junto con su amiga-.

\- ¡Estoy feliz por ti amiga, no pensé que fueras tan poderosa como tus técnicas surtieran efecto en Nii-san! -Moegi felicitaba a su amiga para luego observar al "hipnotizado" Naruto- ¡Ahora podemos hacer o pedir lo que nosotras queramos!

\- ¡Pues claro que sí, ese Baka obedecerá todo lo que yo ordene! ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que cuando el despierte, no recordara nada de lo que paso! -explico Hanabi segura de lo que hacía-.

Mientras las dos chicas conversaban, Naruto seguía con su papel de seguir dormido. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa por las cosas que escuchaba.

\- _"¿Me pregunto qué es lo que harán esas dos creyendo que estoy dormido?" _-pensaba Naruto que abrió levemente uno de sus ojos-.

Fue cuando vio a su hermana acerco a él para luego... besarlo. Para el Namikaze fue algo que no se lo esperaba, y mucho menos de Moegi que se rompió el beso.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Lo bese, lo bese, bese! ¡Mi primer beso, mi primer beso y fue con Nii-san! -gritaba la pelinaranja mas que feliz y que comenzó a saltar a de un lado a otro en su habitación- ¡Ahora podre morir feliz sabiendo que bese a Nii-san!

A pesar de que Moegi logro lo que siempre soñó, Naruto se sintió como la peor basura de todas, pues no solo estaba jugando una broma pesada a las chicas. Ahora conocía un secreto de su hermana que tal vez nunca debió haber enterado y si se salía de su papel, quizás su hermana jamás lo perdonaría por jugar de una manera tan cruel con ella.

\- ¿Ya terminaste de hacer eso? -pregunto Hanabi un poco celosa por lo del beso, y Moegi se detuvo y responderle con un si- bien, ahora que el Baka está a nuestra disposición, ¿estas lista para lo que sigue? -sugirió la Hyūga con un gran sonrojo en su cara-.

\- Pues claro que sí, pero primero acostemos a Nii-san en mi cama para luego quitarle la ropa -pidió Moegi y con la ayuda de su amiga, tendieron al rubio para luego comenzar a quitarle la ropa-.

=Por tercera vez en el día, la película se detiene=

\- ... Bueno... como pueden ver... las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control... -decía Naruto mas que avergonzado- y lo peor se viene ahora. Por eso que les aviso a todos de que las siguientes escenas no son aptas para menores de 18 años. Otra cosa antes que la película vuelva a rodar... ¡no soy ningún pervertido!

=La película vuelve a rodar=

Naruto se encontraba en la situación más difícil de toda su vida, ahora mismo se encontraba completamente desnudo en la cama de su hermana menor mientras que ella y Hanabi observaban impresionadas el cuerpo del ojiazul, aunque su atención esta fija en el miembro semi-erecto.

_\- "¡Maldición, resiste Naruto resiste!" _-pensaba el ojiazul que luchaba por no tener una erección en frente de las chicas-.

\- ¡Esto... esto es el pene de Nii-san! -exclamaba Moegi que se acercó para ver más de cerca el pene de su hermano mayor y respiraba agitadamente-.

\- ¡Es mucho más grande de lo que esperaba! -decía Hanabi en el mismo estado que la pelinaranja, y de paso se acercó para ver detallamente el miembro de Naruto-.

\- _"¡AAHHHH! ¡No te acerquen tanto que puedo sentir sus alientos!" _-suplico el ojiazul que comenzó a sentir escalofríos por lo que estaba pasando pero le es difícil- _"¡Maldición de calmarme! ¡Solo son mi hermana y su amiga! ¡No va a... AAAHHHH!" _-de pronto sintió unas suaves manos que tocaban su pene- _"¡Oigan no me toquen, ya deténganse!"_

\- Oye... tu hermano se está moviendo -señalo Hanabi por como el cuerpo de Naruto temblaba antes las caricias que recibía su pene-.

\- No te preocupes, su cuerpo solo reacciona a lo que hacemos -respondió Moegi que seguía manoseando a su hermano, luego ella dio un pequeño apretón al pene de Naruto provocando que se ponga muy erecto- ¡EEEHH! ¡EL pene de Nii-san está más grande que nunca! -exclamo ella más que sorprendida-.

\- ¡Oooh! ¡Esto sí que es interesante! -decía Hanabi mas que emocionada mientras no dejaba de acariciar el pene, luego ambas chicas notaron que algo blanco salía de la punta del pene del ojiazul- ¡mira, algo está saliendo! ¿¡Que es esa cosa blanca!?

\- No tengo ni la más mínima idea... pero... -Moegi se acercó bastante al pene de su hermano- ...pero quiero probarlo -y deposito un beso en la punta de él, cosa que provoco que el rubio lanzara un gemido ahogado y que su amiga abriera los ojos por completo por lo osada que es- mmm... el sabor de Nii-san es increíble -declaro ella que se llevó sus manos a su rostro-.

\- ... ¿S-S-S-Su sabor? -decía la Hyūga confundida y muy sonrojada-.

\- ¡Quiero seguir probando a Nii-san! -sin perder el tiempo, Moegi comenzó a lamer el pene de Naruto, y el "desafortunado" luchaba por no gemir tan fuerte, o correrse en la boca de su hermana-.

Por otro lado, Hanabi estaba en completo shock por las acciones de su amiga, ¿cómo habrá sido que se le ocurrió tal locura? ¿Porque sentía tanto calor? y lo más importante ¿Porque sentía el impulso de hacer lo mismo que Moegi hacia?

\- Y...Yo...yo... ¡yo también quiero probarlo! -exclamo la Hyūga que le quito el pene a su amiga para empezar a lamer-.

\- _"¡No puede ser! ¡Hasta la bruja en miniatura me está lamiendo! -_pensaba Naruto que se desesperaba ante las lenguas de las chicas, pero le era imposible pues comenzó a sentir como de nuevo Moegi se unió a Hanabi para continuar con las lamidas a su pene-.

Después de varios segundos de deliciosa tortura, el rubio dejo de sentir ambas lenguas para después sentir algo que no esperaba, como algo húmedo comenzaba a tragar por completo su miembro y jugaba con él de forma lenta. Una de las chicas metió el enorme miembro en su boca para empezar a darle una mamada. Naruto abrió los ojos para ver quién era la que estaba dando una mamada, pero lo único que podía ver eran los traseros de ellas mientras sus pantis se humedecían por lo excitadas que estaban.

\- _"¡Por favor...deténganse...ya no puedo... aguantar!"_ -pensaba Naruto que llegaba a su límite, y para su alivio, las chicas dejaron de lamer su pene- _"Por fin... todo termino."_

\- C-Creo que con esto es suficiente -decía una muy sonrojada Moegi y el rubio lanzo un suspiro de alivio porque todo termino- Hanabi, ayúdame a metérmelo -pidió a su amiga mientras se quitaba la parte inferior de su ropa-.

\- _"¡Qué ella va hacer que!"_ -pensó alarmado mientras observaba a Moegi acomodándose sobre su hermano mientras Hanabi sujetaba el pene del rubio con la mano-.

\- Sostenlo firmemente -pidió la pelinaranja a su amiga mientras acercaba su intimidad al enorme aparato de su hermano-.

\- H..Hai -respondió la Hyūga observando a su amiga como trataba de meterse el miembro del ojiazul-

\- ¡Aahhh! -gimió la Namikaze al sentir la punta del pene de su Nii-san tocando su vagina- ¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡N..Nii-san... la tienes muy grande! -exclamaba ella tratando de meterse ese gran pedazo de carne en su interior-.

\- ¡Moegi, trata de empujar un poco más! -le decía la Hyūga ayudando a la pelinaranja -¡Por Kami, esto sí que es difícil!

\- _"¿¡Es en serio!? ¡Que no ven que es muy grande para ustedes, par de pervertidas!" _-pensó el rubio ante los intentos de su hermana-.

\- Ya se lo que podemos hacer. Moegi, cambia de posición -ordeno la Hyūga a su amiga-.

\- ¿Qué clase de posición? -preguntó Moegi con curiosidad, mientras la mente de Naruto comenzaba a volar con su hermana en poses muy eróticas-.

\- _"¡Pero qué diablos estoy pensando! ¡Ella es mi hermanita menor!" _-se regañó el rubio a si mismo por las cosas que se imaginaba- _"¡Maldito Ero-sennin, me acaba de corromper la mente!"_

\- Voltéate frente al Baka y apoya tu espalda en mi -pidió la pequeña Hyūga, mientras Moegi hacia caso, pero lo que luego se vino fue algo que Moegi no se esperaba-.

\- ¿¡E-E-E-Espera... q-que estás haciendo!? -exclamo la Namikaze que se sonrojo de golpe por como su amiga llevaba una de sus manos y comenzaba a abrirla-.

\- Relájate, de esta forma será más fácil de que entre, no te preocupes -decía Hanabi quien comenzaba a sentir los cálidos fluidos de su amiga en sus dedos para luego mirar a Naruto- Escúchame bien Baka, como tu ama te ordeno que comiences a hacer sentir bien a Moegi -ordenó la Hyūga a Naruto, quien se encontraba en el mayor dilema de su vida-.

El ojiazul se debatía de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, si desistir con la farsa o tener que "obedecer" a Hanabi y complacer a su hermana. Si él fuera otra persona, no dudaría en tomar lo que estas chicas le ofrecían. Pero él era diferente. Sabia de lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto, pero tenía aún más miedo de terminar sintiendo el odio de Moegi y Hanabi, quienes pensarían que estuvo jugando con ellas solo para demostrar que era un pervertido más del montón.

\- _"Demonios... ¡yo ya no puedo resistir!" _-el rubio no soporto más, necesitaba liberar toda esta tensión acumulada- ... si ama -respondió el siguiendo su rol de estar hipnotizado mientras se acercó a su hermana acomodando su miembro en la intimidad de ella- _"Espero que después de esto Moegi-chan me perdone" _-sin nada más que hacer, comenzó lentamente a penetrarla-.

\- ¡AAAAAAHHHHH! ¡NIIIIII-SAAAAN! -gimió Moegi sintiendo como el pene de su querido hermano intentaba entrar en ella-.

\- _"¡Mierda, Moegi-chan es muy muy apretada! ¡Apenas entro unos centímetros!" _-pensaba Naruto que luchaba en meter su pene en el interior de su hermana. Pero no podía por la diferencia de tamaño-.

\- ¡N-NII-SAN... LA TIENES MUY GRANDEEEEE! -grito Moegi por el dolor que sentía-.

\- _"Oh por Kami, ¿cómo demonios cabrá eso dentro de Moegi?" _-pensó Hanabi impactada al ver como lentamente Naruto penetraba a su hermana-.

\- _"¡Ya no puedo resistir... me voy a venir!" _-Naruto se metió de a golpe en el interior de su hermana y rompiendo su himen. Moegi lanzo un pequeño grito de dolor por la forma brusca y que pequeñas líneas de sangre salieran de su vagina, pero al mismo tiempo sentía mucho placer como nunca se imaginó- _"I-Increíble... Moegi-chan es... bastante apretada" _-pensaba el rubio sintiendo como las paredes internas de su hermana se aferraban a su pene causando que el rubio se corra. La joven Namikaze grito nuevamente, pero esto fue más un gemido de placer-.

\- Nii-san...Nii-san esta... dentro de mí...que feliz... me siento -decía entrecortado la pelinaranja con una expresión soñadora y de excitación, por otro lado, Naruto se puso muy pálido por correrse dentro de su hermana-.

\- ¡Mira lo que hiciste Baka Hentai! ¡Te corriste dentro de ella! -dijo Hanabi muy molesta y celosa-.

\- Nii-san... por favor... Muévete... -pidió Moegi a su hermano que no se movía para nada-.

\- _"Ni modo, ya no hay vuelta atrás... espero que nadie se llegue a enterar de esto" _-pensó Naruto derrotado para sujetar firmemente las caderas de Moegi y empezar a moverse rápidamente-.

\- ¡Espera, que estás haciendo Baka! ¿¡Porque estas obedeciendo lo que le ordeno!? ¡Tú estás bajo mis órdenes! -exclamo la Hyūga que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando-.

\- ¡AAHHHH, NII-SAN...NII-SAAAAN! ¡ESTO SE...AAHHHH... SIENTE MUY... BIEN...SIGUE...AAHHHH...SIGUE ASI...AAAHHH! -pidió Moegi llena de placer mientras Naruto seguía empujando con más fuerza-.

Hanabi observaba con detalle como su amiga disfrutaba ser penetrada por Naruto, y se notaba por la forma en que Moegi gemía y pedía a su "hipnotizado" hermano que lo haga más rápido y con más fuerza. La Hyūga comenzó a sentir mucho calor en su cuerpo y se preguntaba de como seria estar en el lugar de su amiga. Luego ambos hermanos cambiaron de posición en donde la menor quedo encima de su hermano mayor y comenzar a cabalgar sobre el miembro de él.

\- ¡AH AH AH, ME VENGO NII-SAN, ME VENGOOO! -grito Moegi corriendo al igual que Naruto, llenando por completo a su hermana. La Namikaze pudo sentir en su interior que el pene de su Nii-san aún se mantenía firme, así que continuo cabalgándolo con las velocidad- ¡ESTO ES... AHH...FABULOSO...AHH! ¡NII-SAN...LLENAME DE NUEVO...AHHH! -decía ella que no dejaba de subir y bajar sobre el pene de su hermano-.

-_ "¿Porque estoy sintiendo unas ganas de quitar a Moegi y ponerme yo sobre el Baka?"_\- se preguntó a sí misma la Hyūga mientras acariciaba sobre sus pantis y terminar decidiendo algo que nunca pensó decir- O-O-Oye Baka -hablo ella poniéndose de pie y sentándose sobre un sorprendido Naruto que tenía el trasero de Hanabi en su rostro- yo también quiero que me hagas sentir bien, así que comienza a lamerme -ordeno muy sonrojada esperando poder sentir algo de eso que tanto disfrutaba Moegi-.

\- _"¡Hasta la bruja en miniatura se unió a esta locura!" -pensó_ el rubio que lo único que podía hacer era obedecer y lamer- "_woow... sabe bien" _-siguió probando la vagina de la Hyūga mientas su hermana no dejaba de subir y bajar sobre su pene-.

\- ¡Aaah, ¿qué es esto!? ¡Esta sensación... me gusta! -decía Hanabi que comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre el rostro del rubio para tener más placer-.

Por varios minutos las jóvenes no paraban de gemir ante el mar de placer que sentían, Hanabi tenía los ojos cerrados por la forma que Naruto la lamia mientras que Moegi subía y bajaba sobre el pene de su hermano provocando que él se corriera por segunda vez.

La pelinaranja estaba satisfecha al sentir el semen de su Nii-san en su interior, luego se bajó de él sacando el enorme pene, y para sorpresa de las chicas fue ver que aún seguía duro y dispuesto para otro round. En ese momento Moegi dirigió su vista a su amiga que observaba el duro miembro del rubio.

\- Bien Hanabi, ahora es tu turno de montarte a Nii-san -dijo Moegi con una sonrisa mientras meneaba el miembro palpitante del rubio, quien se puso como piedra al escuchar esas palabra de parte de su hermana-.

\- ¡EEEEH! ¿¡Estas demente!? ¡Con suerte esa te cosa te entro! ¿¡Quién garantiza que no moriré siendo empalada! -exclamo la Hyūga mas que asustada-.

\- No tienes por qué tener miedo, yo te ayudare -decía la Namikaze con una sonrisa y se le lanzaba encima de ella-.

Mientras eso pasaba, fuera de la mansión solo se escuchaban los gritos de Hanabi.

\- ¡ESPERA, AUN NO ESTOY PREPARADA FÍSICA Y MENTALMENTE! -algunos aldeanos y shinobis lograron escuchar los gritos de la Hyūga y se preguntaban de dónde venían, o que estaban haciendo para que esa chica gritara de forma desesperada-.

\- ¡CLARO QUE LO ESTAS, SOLO RELÁJATE Y TE PODRÁ ENTRAR! -grito la pelinaranja a todo pulmón, cosa que los chismosos escucharon-.

\- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE VOY A MORIR SI ME METO ESA MONSTRUOSIDAD! -se defendió Hanabi causando que algunas mujeres y kunoichis se sonrojaron-.

\- ¡NO SEAS TESTARUDA Y DEJA QUE NII-SAN TE HAGA UNA MUJER! -ahora todo el lado femenino se desmayó al estar pensando en lo que Moegi grito, y del lado de los hombres tenían trozos de papel en sus narices por la pérdida de sangre-.

\- ¡C-CREO QUE MI OTOU-SAMA ME ESTA LLAMANDO! -la Hyūga invento una excusa para irse, pero por un leve descuido la Namikaze la atrapo evitando que huyera-.

De regreso a la habitación de Moegi...

Hanabi se encontraba en cuatro patas, con el rostro colorado, el trasero levantado y expuesto mientras Moegi usaba sus dedos índices para abrir la vagina.

\- Nuevas órdenes, Nii-san. Ahora es turno de que Hanabi se sienta bien -ordeno la pelinaranja que mantenía abierta la intimidad de su amiga-.

\- _"¿¡Esta loca o que!? ¡Si hago eso su padre me matara!" _-pensó el rubio temiendo si Hiashi se llegue a enterar de que su hija menor fue "violada"- _"¡Ya me canse de todo esto! ¡Mejor termino con esta farsa..._

\- N...Naruto-kun...por favor... -decía la Hyūga muy apenada y con lágrimas en sus ojos- ...quiero que me tomes... quiero ser tuya...

El ojiazul no podía creer lo que escucho, por primera vez, Hanabi Hyūga se comportaba de forma distinta como era lo de acostumbrado. La joven dejo su lado arrogante para mostrar su lado tímido.

\- _"¡Maldición... porque a mí me pasan estas cosas!" -_pensaba el que se acomodaba detrás de Hanabi frotando la punta de su pene en la vagina de la joven- _"¿Realmente tendré sexo con la mejor amiga de mi hermana?" _-se cuestionaba el pero como estaban las cosas, ya no hay vuelta atrás- _"Ni modo, mientras más rápido termine con esto, seré libre" _-y de a golpe entro en la pequeña vagina de Hanabi-.

\- ¡Hyaaa! -gritaba la Hyūga al sentir su himen romperse y que unas gotas de sangre cayeran- ¡N...Naruto-kuuuun! -lanzo un gemido al sentir el pene del rubio en su interior-.

\- _"¡E-Esto es fabuloso... Hanabi es mucho más apretada que Moegi-chan!" _-pensaba el al sentir como su pene era succionado. Luego de unos minutos de quedarse quieto, empezó a embestir a la Hyūga que gemía con gusto- _¡Mierda... no sé cuánto más resistiré!_

\- ¡AAHHHH! ¡SIGUE ASI NARUTO-KUN, DAME MAS FUERTE! -suplico a gritos la Hyūga para que el rubio empujara con más fuerza-.

\- Nii-san, déjame besarte -pidió Moegi que tomo el rostro de su hermano y darle un apasionado beso mientras él seguía embistiendo a la Hanabi-.

\- ¡AAAAAHHHH...ESTO SE SIENTE BIEN! ¡EL PENE DE NARUTO-KUN ES INCREIBLE! -pidió Hanabi completamente excitada y con la lengua afuera-.

\- _"Debo controlarme... cada segundo que... pasa empiezo... a disfrutarlo" -_pensaba Naruto que no paraba de empujar en el interior de Hanabi y metía lengua en la boca de Moegi, quien acepto con gusto-.

\- Na..Naruto-kun -susurró Hanabi completamente excitada y llamando la atención del rubio que seguía besando a Moegi- yo... yo quiero... besarte, por favor -pidió volteando hacia atrás para verlo-.

El rubio se quedó quieto un segundo pensando lo que haría y con mucho cuidado volteo a Hanabi, quedando frente a frente, la Hyūga estiro sus brazos y besarlo apasionadamente, dejando impresionado al rubio que le correspondió. Los minutos seguían pasando y el joven Namikaze estaba llevando a su límite, iba a salirse de la chica para no correrse dentro de ella, pero no se lo permitió y se aferró al cuerpo de el con sus brazos y piernas como señal que no lo dejaría ir. Naruto no soporto más y embistió con todas sus fuerzas dejando salir grandes cantidades de semen en el interior de Hanabi que lanzo un grito y cerraba sus ojos ante el delicioso orgasmo, el rubio salió de inmediato de ella, un poco de su semen salió fuera de la Hyūga que tenía una gran sonrisa de placer en su rostro.

\- Dime Hanabi, ¿qué se siente tener el semen de Nii-san dentro de ti? -pregunto Moegi a su amiga-.

\- ...Se...siente...tan...bien... estoy feliz... -decía la Hyūga entrecortado y llena de placer por su primera vez- _"ahora comprendo por qué Hinata-neesan va detrás de él, Naruto-kun es increíble" _-pensaba complacida-.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Hyūga todo era paz y tranquilidad... o eso fue hace unos minutos hasta que todos los miembros del clan estaban lastimados sufriendo gran dolor en sus cuerpos y su Chakra sellado, los últimos en caer eran Neji y Hiashi ante la fuerza brutal de...Hinata. La Hyūga se encontraba en la pose de pelea de su clan con su Byakugan activado, respiraba agitadamente y tenía una expresión de furia en su rostro.

\- ...Sea quien sea... Esa persona... le haré pagar por quitarme... lo que es mío por derecho -decía Hinata sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, o de que casi aniquilo a todo los miembros de su clan-.

De regreso con las chicas y Naruto...

El rubio se dejó caer sobre la cama recuperando el aliento, Moegi y Hanabi sí que lo dejaron agotados, pero lo que más le preocupo es el asunto de que se corrió dentro de ambas chicas y las posibilidades de que estén embarazadas es grande. Pero lo que más le aterro es el hecho de que disfruto su primera vez. Luego se le vino en mente de cómo es que las chicas sabían tanto de lo que hicieron, y fue cuando se le vino cierta persona en mente.

\- _"Jiraiya-sensei, algo me dice que tus libros son los culpables de corromper a mi hermana y su amiga"_ -pensó el rubio que miraba fijamente al techo- _"... pero también me corrompiste... ¡me las vas a pagar, viejo pervertido!_ -exclamo mentalmente pensando en lo que le haría a su sensei y padrino- _"Lo bueno es que todo esto acabo"_

... O eso es lo que él creía...

\- Naruto-kun, escucha a nuestras ultimas ordenes -decía Hanabi ganándose la atención del rubio, y lo vio fue a la Hyūga y su hermana completamente desnudas y enseñándoles sus traseros-.

\- Por favor Naruto-kun, queremos que sigas, haznos sentirnos muy bien -pidió Hanabi volteando su rostro y con el trasero apuntando frente mientras con su mano izquierda abría un poco su vagina-.

\- Nii-san, has feliz a tu hermana, quiero que sigas y no te detengas ante nada -decía Moegi en la misma posición que Hanabi, causando que el rubio tenga otra erección ante la divina vista que tenia de las chicas en tal posición-.

Con el pasar de las horas, Moegi, Hanabi y Naruto estuvieron haciendo sin parar, las chicas se sentían en el paraíso mientras pedían, suplicaban o gritaban por mas mientras que el "hipnotizado" acataba sus órdenes y seguía empujado con fuerza y vigor. Luego el rubio hizo movió a su hermana poniéndola encima de su amiga y que sus pechos se aplasten, esta posición provoco que ambas se sonrojen y pensaron en separarse hasta que sintieron el pene del rubio deslizándose entremedio de sus vaginas causando que ellas no pararan de gemir. 20 minutos después Naruto se corrió por última vez cubriendo a las chicas con su semen, Una vez que la actividad sexual termino, ambas chicas estaban recostadas y con una expresión de felicidad en sus rostros.

Media hora después de que las chicas se bañaran, vistieran y que despertaran a Naruto de su trance, Hanabi decidió retirarse y regresar a su hogar porque comenzó a anochecer.

\- Ya es hora que me retire a mi hogar, de seguro mis padres deben estar preocupándose por mí -decía la Hyūga con una gran sonrisa que nada ni nadie se lo podía quitar- y muchas gracias Naruto-kun, nunca pensé que pudiera sentir cosas como lo que nos hiciste -menciono ella con una gran sonrojo a desviaba el rostro hacia el otro lado-.

\- ¿¡D-De que cosas hablas, Chibi- Hyūga!? ¿¡N-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que lo que dices!? -dijo Naruto que fingió no tener idea de lo que paso, pero en su mente recordaba las poses, gemidos y corridas que tuvo junto con Moegi y la Hyūga -.

\- ¡C-Cierto, no pasó nada! ¡No ocurrió absolutamente nada que debas recordar! -respondió Hanabi al recordar de lo que hablo antes- _"¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar ese detalle de que cuando alguien esta hipnotizado no puede recordar nada de lo que sucedió? Sí que soy una tonta" _-pensaba ella- ¡Bueno no importa, será mejor que me vaya! ¡Adiós Moegi, cuídate Naruto-kun y gracias por todo! -se despidió mientras corría hacia su hogar-.

\- ¡Nos vemos mañana en la academia! -se despidió Moegi de su mejor amiga-.

\- Ten cuidado, Chibi- Hyūga -se despidió Naruto para luego suspirar, de pronto sintió que su hermana tiraba de la manga llamar su atención- ¿sucede algo, Moegi-chan? -pregunto el-.

\- Nii-san... ¡realmente eres una bestia! ¡Kya~! -chillo la pelinaranja que fue corriendo a su habitación, dejando shockeado al rubio por lo que dijo-.

\- Jamás me perdonarme por lo que acabo de hacer, ni siquiera poder vivir en paz sabiendo que soy un pervertido -decia el rubio avergonzado y bajando los hombros y su cabeza para entrar a su mansión, y a la vez rezar a Kami que lo ayude a olvidar de lo que paso horas atrás-.

=Fin de la película=

Una vez que la película termino, hubo muchas reacciones en los lectores. Algunos se desmayaron por la sangre que se les subió a la cabeza, otros tenían papeles en sus narices para no perder sangre, y la mayoría miraba con mal ojo a Naruto.

\- Bien... pues como acaban de ver... esto es lo que paso hace unos días atrás, y para que sepan de antemano, hasta la fecha de hoy me sigo culpándome por lo que hice -dijo el rubio que se sentía avergonzado, aunque los lectores pensaban en otras cosas, y eso pudo notarlo el con solo ver esas miradas- ¡oigan no me miren así! ¿¡Acaso creen que disfrute de que mi hermanita y bruja en miniatura hicieran lo que quisieran!?

\- ¡Ni tú mismo te la crees! -grito uno de los lectores para que los demás empezaran a discriminar a Naruto por lo que hizo-.

\- ¡OIGAN NO ME VEAN COMO SI TUVIERA PUESTO UN DISFRAZ DE PEDOBEAR, TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE ERO-SANIN Y SUS NOVELAS PORNOGRAFICAS! -grito alterado el rubio mientras movía los brazos de forma desesperada-.

\- ¡Aun así eres un pervertido! -grito una chica entre los lectores mientras el resto la apoyar-.

\- ¡YO PENSE QUE SE TRATARIA DE UN SIMPLE JUEGO DE ELLAS, JAMAS SE ME LLEGO A PASAR POR LA CABEZA EL QUE MOEGI-CHAN TUVIERA ESOS PENSAMIENTOS POR MI! -decía el rubio en su defensa- ¡PERO LES DIRE AHORA, FRENTE A TODOS USTEDES QUE NUNCA VOLVERE A CAER EN EL MISMO TRUCO DOS VECES! ¡LO JURO! -finalizo el haciendo una X con sus brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza-.

Días después...

\- _"¿Cómo diablos caí en el mismo truco?" _-pensaba Naruto derrotado y avergonzado por estar nuevamente está desnudo en la habitación de su hermana y con su miembro firme y erecto. A su derecha estaba una feliz Moegi mientras que a su izquierda estaba Hanabi con su traje de Gothic Lolita-.

\- Gracias a mis poderes. Yo, la gran Hanabi, he tomado bajo control la mente de Naruto Namikaze. Ahora el obedecerá todo lo que yo ordeno sin resistir -decía la Hyūga orgullosamente frente sus amigas del salón de clase. Y para empeorar las cosas, todas las chicas miraban con lujuria al ojiazul y comenzaban a quitarse la ropa-.

\- _"Solo quiero saber algo... ¿¡qué demonios hice para terminar en esta situación!?"_ -pensó Naruto con los ojos somnolientos que era parte de su actuación- _"Nota mental, dejar de hacer promesas que no voy a cumplir"_ -luego de ese último pensamiento, las chicas del salón comenzaron a acercarse a él para luego comenzar a la jornada más larga de toda su vida-.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar cercano de la Mansión Namikaze, se podía ver una larga cabellera blanca que sobresalía de un árbol y se escuchaba una risa pervertida que provenía de ahí.

\- Jejejeje, quien diría que mi alumno salió muy popular con las jovencitas -decía esa persona oculta en el árbol y que observaba desde la ventana con detalle anotando todo en una libreta- sin duda este nuevo material me servirá para mi próximo libro. Icha Icha Paradise, pasión de Lolitas -nuevamente esa persona reía pervertidamente y disfrutaba del espectáculo que le daba el rubio con las chicas-.


End file.
